Dance Of Wind
by SylverWing
Summary: Kurama and hiei are abandoned, Heero Yuy is believed to be dead, suddenly two mysterious girls appear... and Callie isn't what she seems to be... and can Kurama and hiei protect these girls if the world could be destroyed? Based in A.C. time line


_A.N- I do Not Own Gundam Wing, Or YuYu-Hakusho _

_Alrighty People, So I know I said that I would not give up on 5 Dragon's, and I HAVEN'T, it's just this story has been on my mind, and quite literally smacked me in the face one day. So I give it to you now, I hope you enjoy. PLEASE R&R ^-^_

_

* * *

  
_

_~Dance of Wind~_

_Co-authored by Blackbelt & TenchiHeiyanna_

_This Chapter Beta'd By: Kaname-Chan- My Almighty Roommate of Glory_

"_War is like any other bad relationship. Of course you want out, but at what price? And perhaps more importantly, once you get out , will you be any better off?" -_Quellcrist Falconer _Campaign Diaries (_Richard Morgan**)

* * *

_**-Preface--**_

His foot steps where a dull drone in comparison to the bustling peoples' walking across the many walkways in the center of down town Tokyo. His chestnut brown hair shifted in the early spring breeze as he felt like some one was calling his name.

Many times since the ending of the Rebellion of A.C. 197 he had possessed such feelings. Only he knew it wasn't possible to have such things come about, because everyone he had known and come to think were his family all believed that he was dead.

The day he had ended the fighting by _killing_ Marimaia Khushrenada, after climbing from the smoldering wreckage of his _Wing Zero,_ the man known as Heero Yuy had died in the arms of a woman who was the closest thing to a lover he would ever see in his short life span of 17 years.

None who knew him then, and if they where to look upon their fallen friend's face now, would recognize him for he had been altered to their memories. Those who were spiritually aware or not of the _living world_ would see him as he was now, the same face that he had known since he could remember, still there every time he looked in a mirror.

The same Japanese male with striking Persian blue eyes and an angular facial structure. The same Chestnut brown hair in the ever unchanging style.

In the time that had passed since that fate-changing day in Brussels, Heero had come to find that not everything was purely fiction and lore. He knows more about the reality of the _living world_ then any other human in over two hundred years.

Heero Yuy was the newest human being to go and work for Koenma, the Son of king Yamma-- the god who had been ruling since the dawn of time over one of the four gates leading from the living world to spirit world. He was the first Spirit Detective Since the infamous king and ruler of the Demon world Yusuke Urameshi.

On the day of his 're-birth'_,_ as Koenma puts it, he was granted two choices: He could be allowed to pass through the gate and go up the staircase of ascension (What is beyond still remains a mystery to all who live in the spirit world-- even to the gods of the gates-- Including Yamma), or he could be re-born as a spirit detective. The Spirit Detectives aging process is slowed drastically, for they never know when they may be needed before the next _Dark Age of man._

Koenma had managed to persuade Heero that he should be a spirit detective, and Heero made a deal with the Prince of Spirit world, and that was that no one would recognize him as who he was: _Heero Yuy-- the hero of the wars and Saviour of the Earth._

So now three years later, Heero Yuy was allowed to start again, living a life of his own choosing-- granted that he completes what is necessary of him by Koenma or King Yamma. In the three years he had laid eyes on his best friend from the war, _Duo Maxwell,_ three times and every time he held of look of nonrecognition.

Heero knew that that was what he had wanted, to better protect his friends and subsequently his family-- but it always hurt him in ways that he never could have comprehended. To be able to look a man who had been with him through most of the death and bloodshed of the war then have him staring back at you as if you where nothing, a stalker at best. So instead of working along side of his best friend and rival of the rebellion in Preventer as he would have thought, he was now working along side two demons.

Yes, even he would admit that it was far fetched, but it was the truth. Heero Yuy was now working along side two demons, both of whose age he doesn't even want to guess at. Youko Kurama, and Hiei, the exiled child of the Koorime. Both of which worked along side, and are still friends with Yusuke Urameshi.

It was hard to take at first, but after a little display of power, and time, he had quickly come to not only accept but take great care when holding any dealings with demons or spiritually aware humans. Both have proved to be not only dangerous but effective in their completion of threats.

Walking and thinking of such times, and learning experiences as he had been, he lost himself in his thoughts. Heero found himself entering a less populated part of Tokyo, near a site that he had been introduced to as the mouth of the spirit world. The place was a residential area that held little activity most of the time. Built up around an old temple with a property large enough to hold a small forest embedded in to the side of a mountain ---it looked more like an over sized foot hill. He remembered the temple because he thought it would have made a good safe house during the war. Now that he knew what he didn't then, Heero was glad that he never stayed there during the war. He most likely would not have lasted as long as he did if he had.

As he walked past the temple he got a funny sensation that ran through him, like tiny pin pricks running down the length of his body. He knew then that something was amiss for such a sensation had never come over him before, He idly wondered if Kurama or Hiei had felt it as well.

As he turned the corner his pocket let out a string of small furious shrill beeps, and he knew instantly that someone had felt such feelings. Pulling out what appeared-- in Heero's mind-- as a make-up compact he flipped it open and was instantly connected to Koenma, Prince of the _spirit world_ and general over seer of childish out bursts.

"_Heero, I want you to meet up with Kurama and Hiei this instant. There is something changing in Japan, and it is moving too quickly for us here to track or pin point."_ The child-like man with a pacifier in his mouth stated as he attempted to sound like an authoritarian. In Heero's mind it failed even more than his first attempt at suicide.

His chestnut brown eyebrow rose slightly as he looked at the miniature version of Koenma. "What do you mean by something?" He asked as he peered around him to make sure no one was around to hear him talking-- as he was sure they would see it-- to himself.

"_Didn't I just say that I didn't know what it was!? Would you pay _attention_ Heero. This is important!" _The pacifier managed to float in the air above the little man's mouth as he yelled at him, then some how go back inside between his teeth with out missing a beat. "_Now I just want the three of you to be prepared for anything. Until we can pin point what ever it is, or the three of you find out any information, your all on stand-by." _With that said the screen went to static then cut out to leave a black screen in its wake.

As Heero closed the small communications device with 'the other side'_,_ Kurama appeared beside him in his human like form: long red hair flowing as if to catch up with his speed of movement, his cloths looking like they had just been recently pressed-- A school uniform Heero noted with out words.

Less then a second later he felt Hiei appear and glanced to the tree that over hung the surrounding boundary wall for the temple beside him. Sure as rain fell from the sky, Hiei was standing on the thickest branch looking down at him.

At times Heero felt deep in the pit of his stomach a slight envy at a demon's natural speed compared to a humans. It was childish and he knew one day he would be able to keep up with them, but at the given time it was in his mind unfair at best that they could move with such ease.

"I take you have just finished speaking with Koenma,too, Heero?" Kurama asked drawing his attention to his unnatural looking emerald green eyes.

'_Hn_' He grunted in affirmation, sliding the –for some reason _pink_ communicator-- in to his pocket once again. "How the hell does he expect us to know what to look for?" Hiei sneered from his tree branch making Heero sigh slightly. Just as he went to turn to answer the demon- despite the question being rhetorical- he felt a sudden wave of dizziness, and his stomach drop out from under him.

It was such a sudden reaction, and so violent that he had never felt anything of the sort in all of his life. Even when free falling from space towards the earth in his two ton gundanium mobile suit.

_A bonded blood has entered Tokyo...._Heero heard ring through his head as he watched Hiei disappear. When he was finally able to regain his balance he looked towards Kurama. The man sighed as he pressed his thumb and index finger on opposite temples "Perhaps it would be a good idea to go see Koenma...." At Heero's nod the two of them disappear from the empty street.

* * *

**Chapter one ~ _Arrivals~_**

At the Tokyo Inter-colonial Air port, otherwise known as the JAP point port, the engines of shuttles both in bound and out bound could be felt from all around- the deep rumbles sounding like the explosions of war. Ironic such a place would be one of the busiest air port's in all of the world, considering one of the five gundams was first sighted in the area a little more then four an a half years earlier.

"_LAND!!!!!!_" The echoed yell emitted from within the terminal as two automatic sliding glass doors opened to reveal two women exiting the Shuttle Port. One was walking slightly ahead of the other, standing a measly four feet nine inches, give or take a few centimeters for her messy short cropped pixie like brown hair. Graced with over sized ears, and honey-brown eyes, the girl was constantly compared to that of Man's closest relative in the animal kingdom. Monkeys_ ._ The lanky, almost chibi like, woman was hyper-active with a metabolism and a mouth that could be compared to that of the energizer bunny.

"I AM NEVER FLYING AGAIN!" The girl announced loudly as a much taller woman simply walked past her without a second glance. "My legs are cramped, the flight was too long, I managed to smack my head SEVEN times trying to get out of my seat to use the bathroom -_which are worse then the ones in the public school system on L-2...." _The girl made a twisted face and stuck out her tongue.

"I stubbed my toe at landing, and FELL OFF THE PLANE!" The woman she had been traveling with stopped and glanced over her shoulder, eye's covered by black tinted sunglasses, and gave the girl a blank look. "Callie, what have I told you about being so over dramatic in public?"

Callie crossed her arms defiantly over her lack-of-chest and huffed, "You would think with technology they would at least make the shuttles landing gears level with the ramp---thingies....." She blinked as something shiny in the sky caught her attention and she looked up only to be blinded by the sun. "_NOW I AM BLIND!" _She wailed internally as tears spilled over her eyes.

Callie's tirade seemed to fade in to the background as the second female stood feeling the warm late spring breeze on her face. Her blacker than night hair being pulled to her right side; her thoughts drew inward as they had been during the short amount of time she had been awake on the twelve hour flight from L-1 to the JAP point.

It all started with that deed being pushed through their unused Mail slot, she found it weird since they only had a P.O. Box as a means of getting mail.

_ It is perplexing as to just how much I have either grown soft since the war and living a relatively peaceful life-- or those enemies I left behind to wonder where I have gone have indeed grown much stronger, because I am unable to locate where they have been watching me from, but I know they are there. It cannot merely be a case of paranoia coming to strike me now that we finally have achieved some kind of peace. _

_No This was different...._

_

* * *

_

_Two Weeks Earlier_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT GOING BACK!?"_ She was sure that screech could have been heard from the ground floor of their apartment block, as she sat watching her adopted younger sister Callie Taylor, sitting on her knees looking over the back of an old la-z-boy chair that had chosen that exact moment to recline sending the smaller woman toppling head over heals.

"I said, I will not be returning to the service of Preventer, and we shall be needing to find a new place to live in two weeks time for they will be transferring a new recruit to _Ghost_ unit." The teary eyed girl still sprawled on her back blinked up at her as she stood from her spot on the couch.

"A-are you sure this is what you want to do Ayame?"

The Woman walking past paused, her long black hair pulled in to a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. She turned slightly, just enough for Callie to see her one Crystalline blue eye peering down at her. "I never-" The mail slot in their door clanked as something fluttered through it, cutting Ayame off from her sentence as her eye flicked to the door.

Before she could say anything, the tiny brunette had scrambled from her fallen place on the floor to the front door, and was holding a large white envelope with an excited expression on her features. Slowly Ayame moved towards the door, "Who is it for?"

"Its for you." Ayame's eye's narrowed as she moved quick as a fox, and snatched the package out of Callie's fingers. "Go back in the living room." She ordered, and the smaller girl blinked before shrugging, "Okay, My show is on anyway." With that the girl turned and skipped her way back in to the living room and flopping over the back of the couch, only to bounce and drop to the floor with a _thunk. _

_That package, one that should not have come, lead me to this place...._

_

* * *

  
_

Ayame blinked behind her black tinted sun glasses as she felt a tug on her shirt, breaking her from her train of thought. She turned her gaze downward to look at Callie with a scrunched up look to her face that told Ayame that she had been caught not paying attention to the brunette.

She craned her neck to look up at the silent woman,_ "Ayame-san, can we get ice-cream?" _She whined as she spied a vending machine filled with the milky goodness that was the ice-cream. Ayame followed the girls gaze and sighed inwardly, "Callie don't whine. It's unbecoming of you." She stated holding down a five dollar bill to the instantly squealing chibi-like woman.

"THANKYOU!!!!!!!" Callie jumped and scurried off towards the vending machine while Ayame stood watching her with a half grin on her features. Ayame Taylor being a woman of few words to those outside her trust zone rarely smiled, _Only if Duo was here then I would be hearing about that little smirk for weeks-- Sometimes I wonder if having the blubbering Callie for my idiot adopted sister is truly making me soft or not._

She lifted her large duffel bag up on to her shoulder as she started walking down the pathway leading to the bus stops, all the while Callie Scurried after her bounding happily, two ice-creams in hand.

_Since that package came in the mail, I knew I had been being followed-- only small things have roused my suspicions that it was a ghost following me-- but they where quickly removed since I know that Ellena would have mentioned something......_

_

* * *

  
_

_~Eleven days earlier_~

Three days after getting the package in the mail, Ayame was sitting in the L1 main office for Preventer Officers and/or Sections. Sitting across from her was one Raven haired Chinese man with a reputation for being a hard ass Preventer Capitan.

He was Ex-Gundam Pilot Wu'fei Chang, Co-Capitan of what was now known as the _Ghost sections_. "So you're certain you are not going to reconsider re-enlistment into the preventer's program Taylor?" He asked sitting back in his chair forcing a slight squeak in protest from the object.

His hard-as-nails coal eyes didn't budge from her, trying to ascertain her sincerity and ability to live outside of the constant missions she and the team she was apart of where assigned to.

_They never where very attractive missions... _

"You know as well as I do, Chang, that I was not signed up for this by choice... I haven't had a choice in anything since Anna and her followers knocked on my door two and a half years ago. I was doing just fine with peace then and I will do just fine now. I want my life back, and I want to have Callie have her own life out side of being the sister of one of the most dangerous Women alive. She deserves better then to have me worrying over the potential of her being targeted just because she is my sister."

The man took a deep breath, "I understand your choice, but I'll let you know that the council and Anna aren't too pleased to find out that you will not sign back up again-- and have asked me to try and persuade you otherwise." Ayame arched one finely groomed black eyebrow at the man who didn't look at all pleased with her answer any more then the Commanding officer of the Outer space sections of Perventer had.

"Which you know better then anyone else-- save Maxwell and Callie, that I will not be _Persuaded_ in to any other decision once it has been made." Wu'fei was silent a moment before he removed his gaze. "No you wouldn't be persuaded. Nor will I be one to force you to re-sign these papers." He gave the stapled stack of papers a shove to emphasize his point.

"Have you decided on where your going?"

She nodded, "I own the deed to a temple down in Tokyo, I am going there for the time being. It's out of the way with a large enough property to allow me the seclusion I desire but still close enough to the rest of the world that Callie will be able to continue her normal life."

"When did you get the deed to a temple?" The Capitan's brows furrowed at the question, "Or perhaps a better question would be how you got one." Ayame chuckled, as she uncrossed her legs. "It's all perfectly legal, and I have had the title since I was a child. It's just one of the things that I have under my belt should I need to _disappear_."

The furrowed brows rose and she smirked, "I know you have a few of those stashed away your self Chang, so don't give me that disapproving look of yours."

_He never did like the idea of me leaving preventer, I think it's because now he is stuck with maxwell for conversation._

Wu'fei pushed himself out of his chair and nodded, "Yes well that is fine, I am not going to judge you for what you chose to do with your life-- even if it is to _disappear_. I wouldn't blame you if you did, to be honest. Now that it has been settled, we should probably go and find Maxwell before he comes barging in to my office again complaining about us being late to lunch."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, it was one of the few things that the two of them found funny away from the other Co-Capitan of the _Ghost's_ but would never show their amusement before him. It wasn't wise to let things get to his head.

_Maxwell... He was one of the few people who ever really acted like a normal person around Callie, I am grateful for that man's past.... only because it allowed him to not be so shut up by the war unlike many; myself and Wu'fie included. _

She stepped out of the building and stopped. The colony was bright and cheery, but something cold and dark had settled it's gaze on her person. It's intent was unknown to her, and she did not like such a feeling-- for it always spelled trouble when ever she got it.

Out of the corner of her eye she spied the source of her feeling. Standing poised on a roof top not bothering to hide. -And just as she was turning to look at it, was she assaulted by a giant child with a three foot auburn braid.

* * *

_"GAH! Paper cut!"_ The wail was what broke Ayame from her thoughts once more, only to look down at Callie and see that she had indeed cut herself across the finger quite deeply. "How did you manage to do that?" Ayame asked kneeling down to inspect the finger closer.

"I tried to open my ice-cream!" Ayame shook her head, "Blood is precious Callie, and it should never be wasted. You have to take care that it isn't spilled again." Her voice sounded saddened, as she drew the tip of Callie's finger in to her mouth cleaning the wound as best as she could for the moment before pulling a band-aid out of her pocket.

_One always has to be prepared with this girl...._ She thought to her self with slight amusement, as she unwrapped the sanitary wrapping, the tangy coppery taste of blood still fresh on her tongue. Callie chuckled slightly, "Well it's not like there is anything special about my blood Ayame... I mean it's just everyday blood right?"

Ayame stood up right lifting the duffel bag once more, "Just because everyone has blood Callie, doesn't make yours any less special then anyone else's, after all yours is one of a kind. It's yours, and no one else's." She then looked away from Callie feeling eyes on the back of her head, and looked only to see someone watching the two of them very closely.

_So much for being able to disappear..._

_

* * *

_

He found them as they where walking out of the Shuttle port. Two women. They had arrived in japan at the exact time they had confirmed that a bonded blood had made their way to japan. Hiei wasn't a fool. He had known the second he had gotten close enough that one of these two women was indeed a bonded blood, and his only remaining question was-- which one?

Just as he was asking himself that question, did the breeze carry to his nose the scent of sweet smelling blood, the kind that made his mouth water. His crimson eye's widened, as he realized that it was the scent of a bonded blood's blood.

His eye's scanned the street and spotted a single low class demon standing watching the two girls very intently, it amused him that one of the girls had also spotted the demon. _That Tall one,She holds some impressive powers of observation-- Perhaps she is not some ordinary human as I would have first suspected._ The fire demon mused as he stepped forward leaning just over the edge of the high towering building. _Despite this, I would not want to test her abilities in such a public area against even the lowest of demons._

With that The fire demon disappeared from his roof top roost, only to appear further back behind the Two women, his crimson eye's sending one silent warning to the low-class watching as it slunk away. His Crimson gaze turned to the two women, he watched as both of them boarded the bus, the one named Ayame, holding her shoulders in a different set then when they had first arrived.

The woman, hid her face behind sunglasses, but her long black hair kept up in such a pony tale, simple and efficient- was enough added with the set of her shoulders and the way she had spotted the low level, It told the fire demon that this woman had to of been some kind of fighter. He didn't know whether to be amused or not.

What he did want to know was, which one of them had been the bonded blood.... he truly hoped it wasn't the short monkey-faced one.

* * *

_Spirit World... A world that is the transition place between the souls of the departed and their after life-- or what is assumed the after life. This place is ruled by the God's of the Four gates. Each gate's entrance is in the center of one of the walls of this mid-feudal era Japanese looking structure A symbol above each of the gate's is what __signifies it from the rest. The walls appear to be some kind of white washed stone, and the roves clay tile._

_The Gate of justice, is where Lord Yamma rules over, this is where the souls of spirit detectives are sent, the Gate it's self is made up of a network of offices, and a Great Vault. Behind which sits King Yamma and the stairs of Ascension. _

_Beyond the stairs of ascension is unknown, even to the great god-king. _

_Who runs all the paper work, and the direct dealing with the spirit detective's is Yamma's son Prince Koenma. Truly over 500 years old, this prince holds two forums, one of the likeness of a child, the other of 'a cool teenager'. _

_This is where current Spirit detective Heero Yuy stood, along side his demon partner Kurama, in the office of one quite perturbed looking Koenma who sat behind his desk sucking on his ever present passifier. _

"You're sure it's a bonded blood?" The child-like Prince asked as he sat, with arms crossed before him. Kurama nodded curtly, his red locks shifting slightly under the force of movement. "Hiei has gone in search of this Bonded Blood, in order to ensure that they do not fall victim to some of the free wondering demon's currently present in the Living-world."

Koenma started sucking again as he digested the information, leaving Heero to glance at Kurama, then back to his spirit detective boss.

"What exactly is a Bonded Blood?" he finally questioned, not sure why both men seemed to be disturbed by the information. "Oh, Right, I forgot your new to this Heero... Let me explain." Koenma uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, taking Heero in to his gaze. "A Bonded Blood is a rare human whose blood, if ingested by a demon, holds the ability to increase their power exponentially."

Kurama half closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall behind him, "There is a great deal more to it than that, however it is greatly complex, and cannot be summarized in such a short explanation. Somewhere in a bonded blood's gene pool there was a coupling between a human man and a Demon female. If an off-spring is born from such a coupling it would only be a half demon, however it would not be able to survive with it's mother, being more like a human infant than a demon.

"More times then not, this infant is killed- however there are the odd demons who cannot bring it upon themselves to kill such a piece of themselves. So they find a way to dispose of them where they will be able to live a life and not be brought under the punishment of the Demon World.

"These offspring are carriers, and they, whether male or female, will have at least one child, however each of the children following this will have some kind of deformity-- and not necessarily of a visible kind- many of them end up becoming war mongers, or serial killers. They are mentally unfit to live in the human world, or associate with humans.

"Because of the obvious road blocks which with human policing interventions the offspring don't procreate further than one or two generations. However on the odd occasions, this blood line does progress further, and the more diluted the blood of the demon becomes the less the human side is effected, until it just seems to disappear completely." Kurama looked at Heero with his green eyes, "These humans have the potential of becoming a bonded blood- or as they get older, their demon side awakening and they end up reverting back to their ancestor's mind set-- generally this is shown through mentally disabilities, like schizophrenia or BPD. It can even become as sever as dissociative personality disorders.

"One isn't necessarily born a Bonded Blood, they must grow in to such a thing, which makes them not only hard to track, but also hard to identify, especially because it isn't until they are fully bonded with the latent demonic blood in their DNA that other demons are able to sense them-- and by the time Spirit World is able to find them, it's generally too late." The Fox demon explained and Heero crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about it.

"So, then was that the energy that we felt?"

Kurama nodded at the wise question, "That energy was the completion of the bonding process. What spirit world was able to latch on to was the pressure before the explosion, so to speak. However, that other reaction that was felt as the bonding concreted and slowly dissipated was a heavy spirit energy from a highly spiritually aware human being. They where most likely traveling with the bonded blood-- or is closely related to such a person, and their energy without their conscious thought spiked as a warning to anyone who would attempt to bring harm to their family. However that is only my personal thought, not nearly enough is known about bonded bloods to form a concrete decision in that."

"Kurama is right, Heero. Not enough is known about the bonded blood, especially since they only pop up once every few hundred years on our radar." Koenma turned in his chair, "However we do know of a potential who just recently disappeared from our trackers on the new spacial colonies."

Heero blinked slightly before looking to Kurama, "The presence that entered japan came in the direction of the J.A.P.-point." He said earning a nod from the fox demon who agreed with him, who then asked the spirit wold prince "Who is this potential Bonded Blood?"

Koenma tapped on a screen, "Her name is Callie Taylor, Adopted sister to one Ayame Taylor. You Heero may know her better under the name Wind of Death, or Death's wind. She was a mercenary and an assassin during the last great war on earth."

"So this girl, Callie, holds the ability-- if ingested by a demon, to bring them a growth in power.... Just how much power?" Koenma's features darkened slightly, "Even that is uncertain, and this brings everyone a great sense of worry for should an A-class or even an S-class like Kurama here get a hold of this girl then it could spell the end of the balance. Your New assignment, Protect this girl, and her sister if need be. They also need to be kept in the dark about the fact that one of them is being hunted-- but I am sure you understand that already."

Heero and Kurama nodded turning away from Koenma.. Kurama already opening his communicator to get in contact with Hiei.

* * *

Callie hopped out of the last shop on the street holding a Tall paper bag filled with books. "Ayyyy- Aaah- MEEEEE! Where to next?" She asked, hopping back and forth on both feet for each syllable of Ayame's name. Lowering her sunglasses, to expose her eyes as she rose an eyebrow at Callie. "You're on a sugar high, aren't you?"

Callie smiled, before nodding, "Yep." Happily she bounced a couple feet and then turned to face her sister again, "Come on we just got to japan... _The Japan!_ Where are we going to go next? The Tokyo tower?! Oh Oh Oh Can we go to the Tower?!"

Ayame shook her head, "No that will be saved for another day when we aren't on a schedule." The chibi-monkey like woman stopped bouncing sensing that their fun was coming to a close. _But I don't want to stop sight seeing? This is the first time I have been on earth since I left the orphanage—bad Callie! No bad thought! Bad!_

Ayame started to walk past the girl who seemed to shrink even shorter by the slump of her shoulders and sighed. "After we get you enrolled for school, and see the temple, then I'll think about taking you to the Tokyo tower." Stopping in mid stride Callie turned and gave Ayame a horrified look. "Why do we have to do that now? Why can't we go see the sight's of Tokyo and do that tomorrow?"

Ayame quirked an eyebrow, finding herself doing so quite often since their landing in japan, "Why are you whining? You won't be starting school today, also, it's not the normal kind of school that they had on the colonies."

Seeming to have peaked Callie's interest, she motioned for them to continue walking and talking. "This is a school where you only have to attend classes once a week, you get your material for the homework you will be required to complete over the course of the week, and when you go back you hand it in. The majority of the work you do is at home, allowing you more time doing what ever it is that you do. Duo and Wu'fei suggested the school for you since you only have four credits left before you graduate."

Callie placed a finger on her chin as she walked beside Ayame, "Oh, so it's a school to help people who have moved partway through semesters, or are nearing graduation and then moved in to the area?" She asked and Ayame nodded, "Oh, alright! I think it might be fu-"

Ayame stopped walking as the girl seemed to trip on air and fell on her face sending the paper bag flying. "Owiee....." Callie whimpered as she pushed herself up off the ground. "Callie how do you trip on nothing?" Ayame asked with a hint of humor to her voice, and the brunette scrunched up her face.

"How do you almost hit me with your bike when I am standing still on the sidewalk?" Ayame sighed shaking her head before smirking at the shorter girl. "It's because I couldn't see you over the handle bars..."

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

* * *

"This woman...she is a different human. Those are the sharp eyes of a warrior....of a killer. Not many humans have gained eyes like those. She is a rare human creature indeed. There is a power hidden in that form of hers..." He leaned back and looked to the _thing_ standing once again beside the tall one, then back to her. "I suspect that a woman such as herself would be the one with the blood." Idly he thought of what the others would say over him giving any human a compliment-- _'hn'_ he snorted.

"Now as for the other one..." He sneered in disgust. "How could a woman such as the Tall One associate with such a barbaric, undeveloped, moronic, dim-witted, monkey-faced man-thing." He half curled his lip at the stupidity of such a creature, "I do not understand why no one has put the thing out of it's misery. Isn't that what they do to animal's with deformities?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood leaning against a billboard sign on the top of a skyscraper watching the two of them walk down the street heading in the direction of a less crowded area.

Just as they where turning a corner he jumped after them landing in a tree just behind them, his crimson eye's if one looked close enough in the shadow's of the tree would have reflected the sunlight.

His communications device started to beep in his pocket and he blinked looking up to find the woman looking directly towards his tree, only to open the device and speed back away from her inquisitive gaze.

He looked at his communicator and saw Kurama's inquisitive green eye's watching him "What is it fox?"

"We know who the bonded blood is, and we are on a distant watch and protection order from Yamma himself." Hiei blinked as he glanced up watching the two women continuing on their way. "_Hn_ who is it then?"

"Callie Taylor, the adopted sister of Ayame Taylor." He said and Hiei glanced up again at the slowly shrinking silhouettes. When he looked at the screen again, Kurama's face had disappeared leaving a picture of the Monkey-faced-man-thing.

_It had to be the short one...._

_

* * *

_

Walking around the corner, her shoulder's prickled as she felt something watching her again- then she heard it, a beeping noise, like that of a cell phone ringer, only higher in pitch. She twitched as Callie stumbled again only to look over her shoulder towards a strong oak tree risen over the top of someone's property fence.

She could have sworn that she saw two eyes watching her and Callie, but they where gone so fast that she couldn't be sure. Slowly....Very slowly did she turn back to look at Callie who was still whimpering on the ground from her latest tumble-- completely unaware of Ayame's suspicions.

_We are being followed.... I don't know by who, but that information will come soon enough. For I am quickly boring of this game of cat and mouse._

"OH YEAH!" Callie was on her feet looking up at Ayame, "So where is this temple that we are going to be living in?" the girl asked, and Ayame waiting a moment before checking her watch. _Two hours to get to the school, it will take us about that amount of time if we walked-- even with Callie's klutziness._

"We will be living about a five minute walk from your school." She informed starting to walk once more. "o-oh! Why that close?" the brunette asked out of sheer curiosity. _ "_Because that Is just how it happened, not to mention it's conveniently located in an area away from most of the crowd's that Tokyo is notorious for. We will be hidden in plain sight." She explained glancing over her shoulder as the two of them neared the corner they had to cross.

"In other words another place where your going to be accompanying me everywhere?!" Callie groaned, "You know I am not a Child?! Do you have this plan to kill me with boredom?!" The girl turned and planted one foot on the ground out of a show of annoyance-- but quickly bit her lip to will away the tears from the rock that was under foot.

Ayame couldn't help but smirk, what could she say, the girl was entertaining and adorable when she tried to look intimidating. "You never know...." She stretched out a hand and tugged one stray piece of hair, "I just might... _Baka..." _With the last word said Ayame started across the street with out waiting for the impending explosion to come from Callie.

"_I AM NOT AN IDOIT!.....I THINK!" _the brunette called, but the call fell upon deaf ears, for Ayame was already back in on-guard mode.

_This is troublesome, I do not know whether this person following us is indeed highly skilled or I am loosing my edge, but I cannot seem to locate the eyes forever watching us. What more these eyes are much different then the one's on L-1, they are more subtle then those previous. _

_They could be the eye's of a spirit who has seemed to attach them selves to me, or even Callie... but the fool hasn't felt anything-- and normally she would outright yell at such a spirit telling them to show them selves, and generally cause a scene. _

_No, I think that this is definitely something living. They are cautious, whether their caution is because of who I am or not isn't something I would like to think about-- especially considering that I am not exactly 'unknown' in this city. At least not to those who would pose a threat to Callie. _

_For now, I am going to have to observe, until I can get a fix on their motives-- or at very least a description to work off of. _

_

* * *

_

After her little explosion in the street, Callie scurried to catch up with Ayame. She looked-- at least to the brunette, like she was brooding again. _I just hope she is thinking of something good this time... and not something that could be wrong with this new place. I don't want to have to move again, we just got here! _

_Whhhaaaa, what about school, will there be students there that will make fun of me again... because I really __don't want to get in to a fight on the first day like last time. _Her shoulders slumped, _Ayame wasn't too pleased about that... although she did commend me on my right hook's improvement._ She couldn't help but snicker.

_O-oh, what about the guys there.... errrr.... I hope I don't get another stalker that Ayame has to deal with.... I __wonder where john went anyway.....oop, almost tripped again, Hey! Ayame's back is straight... she is brooding bad __thoughts again._ Callie sighed as her honey brown eyes looked to the side walk- to not only avoid looking at Ayame, but also avoid falling again.

_Maybe she is just nervous about being back in japan...I do remember her talking with Wu'fei one night about it... errrr.. I think I do. What was it... Oh Callie what a time to brain crash! _

_Hey look a manga shop...._

_

* * *

_

It didn't take him long to get back to the living world and in to his newly registered in to school. He wasn't registered as a student however, no, no, Suichi Minamino would never go back to school as a student again. Now his job in the schools of the newly recovering earth-sphere was as a touter.

He found teaching others, even if troublesome when explaining his absents from his duties, was relaxing in and of it's self. Even if the students didn't want to learn. He couldn't help but think back to a time when he was teaching a kind hearted man with high morals how to defend himself and bring out the best he could.

Of course at the time he was training him like a demon would train a human, and was going by the name Kurama to such a mortal.

He shifted a long piece of red hair, that was not so common in Japanese society even now so many years later, exposing his own piercing emerald green eyes. That had drawn so many girls in his past life under such a name to come flocking in adoration. He would admit that at first the attention was welcomed, being of the nature most demons are, but slowly it became harder and harder to keep his pleasant enough smile on his features.

Soon after his human mother had passed on, stricken once again by illness, this time of an incurable kind, he had decided that it was time for the original Suichi Minamino to die. Now was the time of his resurrection, after all, any who may have a chance of remembering his face where long ago placed in their graves, for centuries had passed since that time.

Despite it being so, he always felt a small tug in his chest when remembering his human mother. Demons after all love another for all of their natural lives, and his mother, even if only a human woman was one he would forever love.

He shook his head slowly, and forced the thoughts of the woman from his mind, for now was not the time to dwell on his past. He held other matters that needed resolving, or at very least getting in to the motions of resolving.

_"One has to wonder just how to resolve a Bonded Blood issue...." _He thought to himself as he made his way slowly down the corridor that would lead him to the principals office, one that he had been beckoned to in order to meet his fist and only current charge. "_Callie Taylor," _ he thought the name with a smug enough expression, especially considering things seemed to be going the easy route for once in his long lived life.

Slowing his steps he watched as the hard oak door slowly opened and a rather shorter then expected brunette half stomped her way out of the office, holding a look of one who had been wrong, yet didn't wish to cause a scene just yet.

She was squat, and yet lanky, which was an odd combination in and of it's self. She held a short almost pixie like nest of brunette hair, and large over size honey brown eyes that seemed to match her large almost monkey like ears.

He stalled his movements waiting just out of direct sight, watching as a second walked out of the room.

For a moment Kurama found himself caught off guard. The appearance of the woman before him was something he was not quite used to, and he was no stranger to beautiful women. However, this woman was one that struck him in a different fashion.

She was a natural beauty who seemed cold, it was a shame that her eye's where guarded by deeply tinted sunglasses, even though she was indoors. For he could tell that they in and of them selves would have been a sight to behold.

The set of her shoulders, and the way she stood seemed to radiate power from her, or perhaps it was her own aura. He couldn't be sure.

She seemed to tower over her smaller friend, or rather adopted sister, as he could easily tell that there was no blood relationship between the two women, for they where far to different. This taller woman, "_Ayame Taylor..._" he mused inwardly, as he remembered his talk with Koenma earlier that morning.

She was pale like the moon, with a single flowing pony-tale river of black silk for hair. She was tall, and lean, yet in an athletic kind of way, with proportionate body.

Perhaps it was her air of mystery, or the power she emitted from her person, almost subconsciously that had him faltering, in either case he had never found himself looking at such a woman before in all his life.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT PRINCIPAL THOUGHT I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER!" _

The explosion from the smaller of the two had him stepping back slightly not used to having such a small creature capable of emitting such a loud, and rather annoying sound. He slowly moved out in to sight and acted like he had been walking all along, only interrupted by the explosion.

He found that their backs where to him and he watched the smaller one stamp her foot. "It's not Funny Ayame, I know that your laughing behind those sunglasses!" He couldn't see what Callie was seeing until he saw the slight pull of a smirk on the side of her face that resembled a smirk. Being it so small it made him idly wonder for the smallest of seconds if this Callie Taylor was indeed just as observant as her sister, although some how he highly doubted it.

"_Perhaps, Callie, the cause of such misconceptions is the fact that you are short, loud and childish." _Ayame`s response had him smirking of a kind, before he could see the girl almost trembling with the force of the yell that she was going to let lose.

"_I AM NOT SHORT!"_

He watched as Ayame raised her hand, slender and pale, to the bridge of her nose allowing her index and thumb to pinch it in aggravation. "So you admit to being loud and a child.... You really need to fix your priorities Callie." He was about to bring himself in with an introduction, when he watched the woman almost stall in her movements, slowly the turn she was about to do, making it look like a liquid movement.

"-And perhaps you should take care on when you allow your explosions to take hold. For it would seem you already have an audience to your childish behavior." He knew he had been caught as the woman's head turned towards him almost expectantly, but just how long he had been caught he couldn't tell.

Bringing a fist to his mouth he cleared his throat, and shifted the small clip board he was carrying, one that was for Callie herself. "I apologize if it appears I have been eavesdropping but I believe that I am the tutor that has been assigned to you, if your name is indeed Callie Taylor."

The brunette looked a little sheepish that her tantrum had been witnessed, at least that was how Kurama took it by watching her. However the shyness and embarrassment that he had seen was quickly wiped off her face as a look that he couldn't even begin to describe crossed the girls features.

"You look even prettier then a girl" her mouth hung open as the words spilled out in to the silent hall, then she seemed to shrink to an even smaller size right before him. "EVEN A DUDE IS PRETTIER THEN ME!!!!" She exploded her hands running through her hair in a furious motion.

He blinked caught off guard by the childish outburst, but then couldn't help the soft smile that stole on to his features. "My name is Suichi. Minamino, Suichi." He introduced as he held his hand out for her to shake. The girl simply looked at it dumbfounded, and so he pulled it back to his side.

She seemed to wake up from what ever happened, for just as he was about to speak again, and suggest that they go and take a tour of the school, the girl snatched up his hand and started to shake it erratically. "S-sorry for being rude! I was just awestruck!"

Just as fast as the act had been she suddenly stopped and gasped dramatically, looking down at his arm she had been shaking quite hard-- and fast at that. "I touched the prettiness..." She whispered, "WILL I GET PRETTY NOW TOO?!"

Kurama stared at her. Not gaped, not look taken aback, just simply stared. As if all forums of knowledge escaped his once brilliant mind, leaving him in a darkness that he had never experienced before. He was for once, at a complete and total loss.

Ayame on the other hand just shook her head slightly, sending her river of black hair flowing slightly as she muttered "If you could catch thing like prettiness through a simple hand-shake you would think I would have caught your insanity long ago."

"Insanity takes a bit to really sink in. It'll hit you in a few months."

* * *

Callie blinked at her self, as she noticed the slightly befuddled look of shock on Ayame's face. Despite the sunglasses, she could see perfectly well the two risen Finely groomed raven eyebrows raise above the rims. _"w-what did I do?" _she wondered silently, as she stood watching, her gaze shifting between Suichi, and Ayame.

_"Oh maybe I said something smart, now maybe If only I could remember where I pulled that from...." _she stood there, her mind drawing inward, "_Maybe she just didn't expect me to answer without yelling.... but I don't want to scare away Suichi... he seems nice.... Poor Mrs. Cooper, I hope she is alright.... Now to remember where that line __came from.... errr...." _While in deep thought her eyes taking on a hollow look, she tilts her head to the left.

"_What did I say again?" _Blinking, she shrugges and turns to where Ayame was standing, key word on 'was' "..._WHERE DID THEY GO?!?!?!" _Some how she managed not to scream that little explosion.

* * *

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO DITCH ME!" _Ayame twitched as she pushed open the doors to the school grounds, already thanking Callie's home touter for the tour, and the explanation of the ways things worked around the school. She already knew that her small companion wouldn't have caught half of what Suichi was saying, and she would have to re-explain it to her.

"I MEAN YOU REALLY TREID TO DITCH ME!" Ayame paused as they made their way down the walk way towards the main road. "I did not try to _ditch_ you. You weren't paying attention, again." She didn't wait for a reply as Callie attempted to run that logic through her brain.

While Callie's silence drifted along, Ayame took the time to drink in the sights around her, wondering why it was that a city that has seen so much activity during the war, could look just as it had before the war started-- or rather, the war was brought to earth.

She didn't know why, but after a stretch of time she looked down at Callie just as the girl turned her head to look up at her, a sheepish expression taking firm hold of her features. This look told Ayame that the girl was going to say something either incredibly stupid, or- "_No, just stupid..."_ Ayame corrected mentally.

".....Ayame... Are there such things as bag stealing fairies?"

Ayame blinked behind her sunglasses, despite expecting such a question, it had caught her off guard. "Uh, no..." She didn't need to ask why, she knew the reason for such a question would come, just as soon as the panicked expression came across her face.

"_Some times I would like to know what goes on in her head...." _She sighed inwardly, once again looking ahead ensuring that they where indeed going in the right direction. "..... OH GOD! AYAME I LOST MY BAAAAAAAG!!!!!! I ABANDONED IT! NO! THE POOR LONELY BAG! IT"S GOING TO HAVE POST-TARMATIC SOLDIER SYNDROM!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?!?!?"

Ayame stopped her walking and slowly, turned to look at Callie who stood planted in her place on the sidewalk frantically looking from side to side for the bag. She said nothing as the girl looked at her again. "A-Ayame.. What am I going to do?"

Allowing her shoulders to slump, Ayame sighed as she lowered her sunglasses, exposing two bright Crystalline blue eyes. "Your just realizing now that your bag isn't in your hands..." The pint-sized girl jumped forward and gripped the front of Ayame's shirt. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?! I ABANDONED THE POOR-wait...." Callie blinked.

_"And cue round two...." _

"What if it got sucked in to the hammer space.... AGAIN! BLASTED HAMMER SPACE! IT EAT'S EVERYTHING I OWN!!!! I SHALL HAVE YOU NEXT TIME...." Just as Callie went to take a few steps, Ayame saw her pause again and she had to strain in order to hear the girls muttering.

"I really should clean that space out.... I mean, it has to be full of dust and bugs by now.... I wonder if it's like a time capsule... just waiting to explode and give me a shower of lost things.... like my socks... I just hope no one gets hurt when it does go boom."

Ayame waited a moment, before she paced Callie and no sooner had she started to walk did she see out of her peripheral vision that the girl tripped. She was shocked that the girl managed to catch herself and hopped on one foot to catch up. _"Much like those characters she is so fond of...."_ She mused.

Callie bounced four or five steps before Ayame noticed that she just kept bouncing almost like she forgot that she had tripped in the first place and was making it a game. _"Now I remember why I don't try to get inside that girls head... I think she would drive me insane"_

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Callie, still bouncing on her left foot, gripped Ayame's coat sleeve, effectively breaking any kind of concentration she had. "Is that the Temple?!" The girls excitement made Ayame want to smile, but she held back and instead followed the pointing finger to where she spied what appeared to be a break in the property wall with a Red Torii Archway.

In the center of the Torri Archway Ayame spied a plaque that was worn, but kept in good condition that read Shū no Ken- Temple. "Yes that is the temple, but I wouldn't get too excited just yet Callie, you still have to climb the stairs."

"-Eh, stairs?" Callie paused as Ayame stopped her walking to stand beneath the archway, looking at Callie, for she couldn't help but watch the look that she knew would cross the girls face. Slowly, honey brown eyes grew wide as she started to frantically scratch the top of her head looking up at what Ayame knew had to be at least one-hundred stairs. "_STAIRS!!!!!"_

Shaking her head to hide the smile that broke her stoic mask, Ayame turned and started walking up the stairs. "When your done with the mellow drama you can follow me." She called down flatly, hiking the duffel bag on to her shoulder more. Despite already being ten or so stairs up, she could distinctly hear Callie moan, "Oh man...."

Ayame knew that the girl would eventually find the energy to run the rest of the way up, and most likely fall half way down before finally getting to the peak of the stairs and the property that was to be their new home. This left her to allow her mind to drift. "_Shū no Ken- Temple.... Fist of mastery.... I wonder...."_

_

* * *

_

_A/N- So here I am again, back to bother you with my chatter. So did you like what I started with this story? It's taken me long enough to get it up here.... too long to be frank. _

_So A little back-story on how this new ficclet came about... One night... well early morning, Me and BB where talking on MSN and just randomly started role playing- out of literally no where. I don't know what started it, but from there we just kept the story going, and it bloomed in to the flower that we have here.... (I hope it's a flower and not a weed...xD) _

_So Yes.... with out further blabber from me, I ask again, READ & REVIEW. _

_Commercial: Since I love my Friend BlackBelt so much, and love her stories, I think that you all will to- if you even just like mine. They are YuYu Hakusho Hiei/Oc fic that I recommend to you all here and now; Will & Determination, and Wit & Courage. You'll recognize one of the characters from here-- the ever lovable and just so fun to pick on _Callie_, She is BlackBelt's ORIGINAL character, and I HAVE permission to use her here. PLEASE ASK BLACKBELT FOR PERMISSION IF YOU SO WISH TO WRITE ANY FIC WITH CALLIE IN IT. ^-^ _

_Next Time On: Dance of Wind......_

_While The weekend has passed, Callie is now going to her first day of classes at her new school. Maybe she will make friends-- or a stalker, Ayame is left to ponder this at the temple while she goes through her morning routine, all the while knowing someone, or something is watching her..... and who is this ELLEN? _

_Find out this and more with the second chapter _Dark Eyes and Weird People.


End file.
